custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Exclusivity Singularity
Quantum spatiality concept regarding the presence of individuals spanned across the multiversal plane. History Like many concepts of the physical, metaphysical, and temporal realms, this theory was first established by the Demonkin's researchers in response to evidence suggesting the Demonkin, unlike the total majority of all other sentient beings, was the only existing individual of his kind in the entirety of the multiverse; hence, exclusivity meaning the only one, and singularity meaning something out of the ordinary, or unexpected. It is an axiom of multiversal conduct that any and all beings in the multiverse have multiple versions of themselves, each one differing between total shifts of character, appearance, or personality, to minor changes such as their favourite colour. However, the Demonkin, in his ascendance to Demonhood, is thought to have momentarily shifted this axiom out of place, as it is believed the fabric of reality cannot sustain more than one such as the Demonkin at any one time; hence, it eradicated all traces of all other beings who were either past, existing, or future versions of the Demonkin besides the one destined to be him. The Demonkin seeks to utilise this concept in an effort to remove competitors for multiversal domination, as, although existing masters of the multiverse have, in some way, already contended with their alternate versions, future masters could very easily be removed if there were only one of them to contend with before their ascendance to multiversal mastery. However, much like the Veins of Time, no one master, even the Demonkin, is certain of how this concept functions, who operates it, or who is involved in its creation, and thus, possesses an infinitesimally small chance to manipulate them in any discernible manner. Powers This concept is believed to be responsible for how certain individuals across the multiverse only exist in that one form, and not across the entirety of the multiverse, as is the generally accepted rule of conduct for sentient beings in the multiverse. It is not known for certain who or what created the concept, should it prove correct, but it is known to, at the very least, influence Spherus Imperus; due to his unusual origins and the total knowledge possessed by Korlas, his own investigations into the multiverse have seemed to reveal, so far, that he is an example of an exclusivity singularity that is not due to unnatural causes, and may, instead, be due to the fact no two beings could co-exist possessing the same experience, foresight, and knowledge as this Great Being in disguise. Known Examples There could be theoretically infinite examples of this singularity, but there are several known interations: * The Demonkin, as it is said his powers cannot exist in two places at once * Zenus, a Master of the Multiverse, who set into motion the events that led to the formation of the Spherus Imperus universe * Korlas, whose knowledge and experience is said to have made him totally unique in the multiverse * Tathos, a dimension-hopping, time-travelling being who manifests them self as a dragon and hails from the Domain of Strife. Any and all Masters of the Multiverse would also be subject to the singularity, due to their nature and abilities meaning they cannot exist elsewhere. Category:Spherus Imperus